


The Fine Art Of Dating

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Ice Cream, Light-Hearted, M/M, happy fic, my attempt at happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are friends, and they are hanging out as friends....just friends....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Art Of Dating

Robert checked himself in the mirror and smoothed his shirt down before turning around and picking up a different one. He looked in the mirror again and sighed,  
"Vic?"  
He waited a moment then went to the door,  
"Hey Vic?"  
A voice came from downstairs,  
"What?"  
"Come 'ere I need you."  
"Why?"  
"Just come here. God sake."  
Victoria huffed and walked up the stairs,  
"What?"  
He stood before her and held his hands up,  
"What do you think of this shirt?"  
She looked him up and down,  
"Yeah looks nice."  
He picked up the other one,  
"What about this one? Is this one better?"  
Victoria shrugged,  
"I don't know. They're both nice. What's this in aid of?"  
Robert looked away and fiddled with the hanger,  
"Going out."  
Victoria frowned,  
"Going out? Where?"  
He wouldn't meet her eye and she folded her arms,  
"Or should I say who with?"  
He glanced over to her; unable to keep the grin away,  
"Just...a friend."  
She leant against the doorframe,  
"A friend that maybe lives in the pub?"  
Robert cleared his throat and turned to hang the shirt up,  
"Is this why you two were all chatty yesterday?"  
Robert turned to the mirror and focused on fixing his hair,  
"We're just hanging out is all. Getting a couple drinks."  
Victoria raised her eyebrows,  
"Hanging out? You two?"  
Robert turned and grabbed his jacket; shrugging it on and straightening his front.  
"We've been mates again for months Vic. We've hung out loads."  
"Yeah at the pub...but you're not going to the pub are you?"  
Robert pushed his hands through his hair again,  
"Um...think we're heading into town."  
Victoria's eyes widened,  
"Oh my god this is a date! You're going on a date!"  
Robert looked at her for a moment,  
"It's not a date. It's just two mates...having a beer."  
"And freaking out about what to wear? And..."  
She leaned toward him and sniffed the air,  
"Wearing aftershave."  
Robert walked toward her and started pushing her out the door,  
"Okay your part is over now."  
Victoria pushed him away,  
"Oi! Don't-I think it's great!"  
Robert paused,  
"You do?"  
She smiled at him,  
"Course I do, I've been rooting for you two for months. I'm glad you finally got your act together."  
He shrugged,  
"It's just a drink."  
Victoria rubbed his arm,  
"It's a good thing Rob."  
Robert rolled his eyes and walked back to grab his watch,  
"Sure I look alright?"  
She looked him up and down again,  
"Perfect. Aaron's gonna love it."  
Robert couldn't help but smile. He fastened his watch and took a deep breath,  
"Okay. See you later."  
"I won't wait up."  
"Shut it."  
He headed down the stairs; leaving Victoria grinning in the hall.

"Aaron ready?"  
Chas looked at Robert for a moment and sighed before heading into the back room. Robert squeezed his hand into a fist and tried to take a calming breath. He looked up and smiled as Aaron walked into the room,  
"Right on time."  
Robert grinned at him,  
"You ready?"  
Aaron nodded and checked his pockets for his phone; Robert took the moment to look him up and down before looking away. Aaron located his phone and turned back to Chas,  
"See you later."  
She kissed his cheek,  
"Take care love."  
"Will do, ready?"  
Robert gestured for him to go first and; ignoring the looks from Chas, followed Aaron from the pub.

"So...what's the plan?"  
Robert shoved his hands in his pockets to try and hide how much they were shaking and shrugged,  
"Don't mind. Thought we could go get a drink at that bar you like."  
"Bar West?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Sure."  
Aaron nodded slowly and looked back at him,  
"You know it's a gay bar?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Really? Hadn't guessed that."  
Aaron smirked and looked away,  
"Alright. First rounds on you then."  
Robert laughed,  
"Yeah nice try. Get in the car."  
Aaron grinned and walked around to the passenger side. Robert smiled to himself and climbed into the driver’s seat; trying not to notice how good Aaron looked or how he smelt amazing as he started the car.

"Cheers."  
They clinked the bottles together and took a gulp,  
"So how's work?"  
Aaron shrugged and sat back,  
"Same old. Got a good load in yesterday though. Should make a fair bit from it."  
Robert grinned,  
"Next rounds on you then."  
Aaron laughed and took another drink,  
"How's the job hunt?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Slow. Talked to that guy though."  
"Yeah?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah he said he's interested. Got an office in Hotten so...we'll see."  
Aaron smiled at him and pushed his arm with his bottle,  
"You'll get it. Trust me."  
Robert met his eye,  
"You think?"  
"Course I do."  
Robert nodded and sucked down more of his beer before looking around,  
"Pretty quiet tonight."  
Aaron looked around,  
"Expecting a rave?"  
"No just...not very busy is all."  
Aaron shrugged again,  
"Tuesday night. Guess it's a just...quiet."  
Robert nodded and fiddled with the label on his bottle,  
"So-"  
"Did-"  
The men laughed and Robert lifted his beer,  
"Go ahead."  
Aaron smiled and looked down before looking back at him,  
"I was just gonna ask if the books we're alright?"  
Robert frowned,  
"You wanna talk about the business?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"They were fine."  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
"What were you gonna say?"  
Robert took a drink,  
"Just gonna ask how your session went today?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah it was alright."  
Robert glanced away and then sighed,  
"Why is this awkward?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"I don't know. Not like we don't hang out."  
He looked around,  
"Shall we get out of here?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Thought you liked it here?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"I do but...come on let's go get some food."  
He stood up and Robert started slightly,  
"Oh right, okay. Okay. Let's get food."  
Aaron smiled at him; putting a hand on his back briefly as they walked out.

Robert sat back and grinned at Aaron,  
"What?"  
Robert flicked his tongue out to wet his bottom lip before pointing to his face,  
"You have sauce."  
Aaron frowned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand,  
"Get it?"  
Robert grinned again and Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Shut up."  
He laughed and picked up his beer to take another gulp,  
"Mm. Least it's good."  
Aaron smiled and picked up the pizza again,  
"Mm damn right."  
Robert laughed again and rubbed his nose,  
"Can I ask you something?"  
Aaron wiped his hands on his napkin and picked up his drink,  
"Go for it."  
Robert took a moment before meeting his eye,  
"Why'd you ask me out tonight?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"You not having fun?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Watching you destroy that pizza?"  
Aaron took another bite and sat back; wiping his mouth with the napkin,  
"You're the one that wanted pasta don't judge me."  
Robert laughed,  
"I'm not judging."  
"Yeah you're not eating either."  
Robert looked down at his still half full plate,  
"I am eating; I'm not a fast eater."  
Aaron snorted and took a gulp of beer,  
"Mm I know. Always drove me mad; how long you take to eat."  
Robert grinned at him,  
"Just because you inhale your food."  
Aaron shrugged and took another bite,  
"So?"  
Aaron grinned and Robert glanced away; biting his lip before looking back at him,  
"Why'd you ask me?"  
Aaron swallowed his mouthful and fiddled with the label on his beer,  
"Wanted to hang out with you."  
Robert chewed his lip for a moment,  
"So...this is just hanging out?"  
Aaron met his eye,  
"What else would it be?"  
Robert glanced away,  
"Nothing."  
He picked his fork up again and pushed the pasta around his plate. Aaron bit his lip and sat forward slightly,  
"A date?"  
Robert glanced up and met his eye. They held the gaze for a few moments and Aaron smirked,  
"Is this where you'd take me on our first date?"  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"This place, is it where you'd take me?"  
Robert sighed,  
"You're really asking this?"  
Aaron sat back,  
"Yeah. Go on. I wanna know. What would a date with Robert Sugden include?"  
Robert put the fork down and took a sip of beer; thinking for a moment and then clearing his throat. Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Come on; tell me, would you take me here? Another restaurant?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"Neither, I wouldn't take you out."  
Aaron frowned,  
"So...you don't wanna go on a date with me?"  
Robert smirked,  
"I didn't say that. I said I wouldn't take you out. I'd invite you over."  
Aaron arched an eyebrow,  
"Okay?"  
Robert put his beer down,  
"Yeah. I'd...I'd cook for you."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"You'd cook?"  
Robert frowned at him,  
"Yeah. I can cook you know. I don't know where this idea that I'm useless in the kitchen has come from. I managed to survive years on my own cooking."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"Anyway I've cooked you breakfast loads of times."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Yeah but a bacon sandwich is a bit different to a slap up meal isn't it?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"I'll have you know I make a mean lasagne."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Family recipe is it? Passed down by Nanna Dolmio?"  
Robert laughed sarcastically,  
"Yeah okay Mr 'my signature dish is cheese on toast.'"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Uh I think you'll find it was cheese and beans and I don't seem to remember you complaining."  
Robert shrugged,  
"I'm polite aren't I?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah that's a word for it."  
He met Robert's eye and laughed,  
"Go on then. So you've force fed me Nanna Dolmio's lasagne....then what?"  
Robert rolled his eyes and picked up his fork again,  
"Dunno...just chill I guess."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"What? No dessert? Not a very good host are ya?"  
Robert met his eye for a moment; opening his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the waiter,  
"Can I get you guys anything else?"  
Aaron broke eye contact first,  
"Uh no...I think we're good thanks."  
Robert put his fork down and sat up,  
"Just the bill I think?"  
He looked to Aaron for confirmation and smiled as the man walked away.  
"The bill? You sick of me already?"  
Robert swallowed another gulp of beer,  
"No...Just thought of the next part of the date."  
Aaron cocked his head questioningly,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert smiled at the waiter as he came over with the bill and pulled his card out of his pocket as Aaron reached for his wallet. Robert waved him away,  
"I got it."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No. Robert come-"  
"I said I got it. You can pay for the next part."  
Aaron frowned,  
"The next part?"  
The waiter returned with the card machine and Aaron sat staring at Robert as he paid. He drained his beer and stood up; dropping a fiver onto the table,  
"Five?"  
Aaron shrugged and put his wallet away,  
"He was good."  
Robert smirked and drained his own beer before grabbing his jacket,  
"Shall we?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Lead the way."  
Robert pulled the jacket on and led them both from the restaurant and into the cool evening.

"Where are you taking me?"  
Robert looked over at him,  
"Why? Scared of a little adventure?"  
Aaron shoved his hands into his pockets,  
"Scared of being led across town by strange men."  
Robert grinned,  
"It's just round here."  
Aaron smiled to himself as they walked down the road until Robert stopped outside a brightly coloured diner,  
"Here."  
Aaron looked up and frowned,  
"What is it?"  
Robert pushed his arm before opening the door,  
"Dessert."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Cosy little sundae with two spoons is it?"  
Robert clicked his tongue,  
"Why would I do that? That's date behaviour."  
He wriggled his eyebrows at Aaron and opened the door,  
"Coming?"  
Aaron grinned and followed him in. He stood before the counter and looked down at the wide selection of ice creams,  
"Anything catch your eye?"  
Aaron glanced up at Robert and smirked,  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
Robert looked away and then glanced back with a smirk as Aaron kept looking at the options before him,  
"You guys alright there?"  
Robert looked at the girl and smiled,  
"Uh yeah, what'll it be Aaron?"  
Aaron pointed,  
"That one. Triple chocolate."  
The girl grinned,  
"Excellent choice. Bowl or cone?"  
"Bowl, ta."  
He turned to Robert as she got his ice cream,  
"What about you?"  
Robert looked at the selection,  
"Hmm....pistachio."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Seriously?"  
"What? It's delicious."  
Aaron shook his head and bit his lip,  
"What?"  
Aaron glanced at the girl, who was busy getting Robert's order, and walked around him; leaning into his ear briefly,  
"Any excuse to get nuts in your mouth, eh?"  
Robert snorted with laughter then cleared his throat as the girl looked up,  
"Sorry."  
He waited for her to look down again and punched Aaron's arm, making him laugh.  
"That'll be seven sixty then."  
Aaron pulled a tenner out of his wallet and put it on the counter, passing Robert his ice cream as he waited for his change. He smiled at the girl and walked over to Robert,  
"Wanna sit?"  
Aaron shrugged and put a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth; practically swooning as he tasted it,  
"Oh my god that's so good."  
Robert glanced at him,  
"Calm down."  
Aaron elbowed him and headed toward a table; sliding into the booth and digging into his ice cream again. Robert smirked and took a spoon of his own,  
"Mmm."  
Aaron sat back and sucked his spoon clean,  
"You really like pistachio ice cream?"  
Robert looked at him and took another spoonful as he nodded,  
"Mmhmm."  
Aaron grimaced slightly,  
"How did I not know that about you?"  
Robert shrugged and lifted his bowl,  
"Try it."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No way."  
"Come on. Just try it."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Fine."  
Robert offered him the bowl and Aaron shook his head,  
"Your spoon. I don't wanna get it mixed with mine."  
Robert sighed and put some on the spoon, offering it to Aaron who leant forward and met his eye as he took the spoon in his mouth,  
"So?"  
Aaron shuddered as he swallowed,  
"Ugh...no."  
Robert laughed,  
"Fair enough. Least you tried it."  
Aaron loaded his spoon and offered it to Robert,  
"Fairs fair."  
Robert leant forward and opened his mouth only to have the ice cream hit his nose and Aaron snort with laughter,  
"Sorry. Genuinely didn't mean to do that."  
Robert wiped his nose clean,  
"Hmm I'm sure."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Don't you trust me?"  
"Should I?"  
Aaron bit his lip and offered the spoon again,  
"Go on."  
Robert raised an eyebrow and Aaron offered it again,  
"Promise I won't do it again."  
Robert leant forward and took the spoon in his mouth; his eyes not leaving Aaron's as he ate the ice cream. He sat back and licked his lips,  
"Mmm...Good."  
Aaron grinned and shovelled another spoonful into his mouth,  
"So good."  
Robert watched him for a moment and returned to his ice cream. Aaron looked at him and licked the back of the spoon,  
"How'd you find this place?"  
Robert licked his lip,  
"Vic was banging on about it last week."  
Aaron nodded,  
"So...you've wanted to bring me here for a week?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah...wish I was that smooth. No I actually forgot about it until you mentioned dessert. And I know you love a bit of...chocolate."  
He bit his lip as he watched Aaron for a moment,  
"So..."  
Aaron met his eye; sucking the ice cream from the spoon in a way that made Robert's head go a bit light,  
"So?"  
Robert cleared his throat and shifted on the seat,  
"So...how am I doing?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"With what?"  
Robert took a spoon of ice cream,  
"The hypothetical date."  
Aaron's eyebrows went up and he looked down at his ice cream,  
"Well the triple chocolate has definitely put you higher up on the scale."  
Robert smiled and nodded,  
"Good to know."  
Aaron grinned and watched him for a moment,  
"You haven't asked me yet."  
"Asked you what?"  
Aaron played with the ice cream,  
"What a date with me would be like."  
Robert stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat,  
"S-so....what would a date be like? With you?"  
Aaron placed the spoon against his lip and smirked,  
"Well...first of all..."  
He put the spoon down and leant forward; reading his elbows on the table,  
"I'd take you out for a beer. Then we'd go to a restaurant. Italian. Then...I would drop hints into the conversation until you take me to an ice cream parlour where I would try my hardest to make you want a second date."  
Robert swallowed and stuttered slightly before frowning,  
"So...tonight? Basically?"  
Aaron grinned and sat back,  
"Never said this wasn't a date, Robert."  
Robert frowned,  
"Yeah...you did."  
Aaron watched him for a moment,  
"I asked if you thought this was a date. And if I recall...you didn't say yes or no. You just told me what a date would involve."  
Robert chuckled to himself and nodded,  
"So you played me?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Learned from the best."  
Robert cleared his throat and stretched his back as he sat up,  
"Well then...Aaron."  
He met his eye,  
"Tell me how a date with Aaron Livesy ends."  
Aaron bit his lip and glanced down at Robert's bowl,  
"Finish that and maybe you'll find out."  
Robert grinned; wanting to pinch himself to make sure he was awake, instead he picked up his spoon and took another mouthful, meeting Aaron's eye as he did the same.

The walk back to the car was quiet; the tension between them almost unbearable as the stole glances at each other and bit down smiles before looking away. Aaron itched to kiss him; debating whether to tell him to pull over in a lay by so he could just have him there. He'd wanted him for months, their friendship leading them closer and closer until Aaron was almost mad. He ached for him, for his touch, his lips, his everything. He glanced over again as Robert reached for his keys and clenched his fists,  
"Robert?"  
Robert barely had a chance to turn around before Aaron was kissing him; pressing him against the car as he gripped his jacket. He pulled away and looked at the man; his eyes wide with surprise,  
"You..."  
He pulled Aaron in and kissed him again, cupping his face and turning them around so Aaron was against the door as they kissed desperately. Robert pulled back; taking deep gulps of air as he stared at Aaron,  
"God I've been wanting to do that for so long."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Me too...me too."  
He pulled Robert in and kissed him again; wrapping an arm around his neck and holding him close as the kisses slowed down, became less hurried, less desperate and just more comfortable. Robert moaned into Aaron's mouth then pulled away again,  
"Shit....we need to stop."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No."  
Robert chuckled,  
"We're in public Aaron."  
Aaron opened his eyes and laughed,  
"Right."  
Robert kissed him briefly,  
"Take you home?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Looking for some action?"  
Robert laughed,  
"When you put it like that...."  
Aaron leaned in,  
"That's really more second date...I'm not that kinda guy."  
Robert arched an eyebrow,  
"Really?"  
Aaron nodded and clapped his shoulders,  
"Come on."  
He pushed him back and stepped aside so Robert could unlock the door; smiling at Aaron once more as he walked around the car and climbed in.

"So..."  
He turned the engine off and looked over at Aaron,  
"This was our first date then."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Yeah...shame you didn't know about it."  
Robert shrugged,  
"I got a kiss. I'm pretty happy."  
He leaned over toward Aaron and smirked,  
"Could make me happier."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"I told you...I'm not that kind of guy."  
He glanced down at Robert's lips,  
"But there's always tomorrow. You can dig out Nanna Dolmio's recipe book."  
Robert grinned,  
"For you? Anything."  
Aaron cupped his face,  
"That's what I like to hear."  
Robert looked into his eyes for a moment,  
"So...do I get a goodnight kiss?"  
Aaron nodded and leant in; pressing their lips together for a moment before pulling away,  
"Tomorrow then?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Tomorrow."  
Aaron climbed from the car and walked around to the driver’s side; Robert put the window down as Aaron leant down,  
"Hey?"  
Robert smiled up at him,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron looked at the pub and then back at Robert,  
"It was a good first date."  
Robert grinned as Aaron leant in and kissed him again,  
"Goodnight."  
"Night."  
He waited until Aaron was inside before pulling away and parking the car properly. He climbed from the driver’s seat and locked the door; biting his lip and shaking his head slightly as he tried to keep from grinning so much. He walked to his door and let himself in; closing it behind him and leaning against the wood with his eyes closed.  
"So?"  
He opened his eyes and looked at Victoria,  
"Was it a date?"  
Robert glanced down at the keys in his hand then looked up at her again; the grin on his face so wide he was sure it was going to break him,  
"Yeah. Yeah it was."  
Victoria smiled widely,  
"And?"  
Robert pushed himself from the door and headed to the stairs,  
"And..."  
He stood on the first one,  
"That's all you're gonna get."  
"What? No! Come on, Robert?"  
He ran up a few steps then stopped,  
"Actually...I need the house tomorrow night?"  
Victoria frowned up at him,  
"Why?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Got a second date."  
He didn't wait for her reaction; taking the stairs two at a time and heading straight for his room to make his plan for the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at my tumblr: realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com! I am friendly...I promise :D


End file.
